January 31, 2014/Chat log
Flower1470 i is first 4:54 Loving77 Hey pweeb Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 4:54 Flower1470 sup Peep Hey Silly 4:54 Dragonian King * Dragonian King lands in a rocketship that explodes on impact hi lily sup peep I DIDN'T DIE YAAAAAY 4:55 Loving77 Hiii silly 4:57 Dragonian King you know what we need? 4:57 Loving77 what 4:58 Flower1470 therapy? 4:58 Dragonian King well besides that We should have an emote of the "Don't forget platitudinous" face 4:58 Flower1470 LOL 4:58 Loving77 lol 4:58 Dragonian King because it would be funny lol 4:59 Flower1470 http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/GIFS/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal/tumblr_mis5zl8M3i1r5ub1io3_400_zps6d88b5c6.gif 4:59 Dragonian King OMG (rofl) 5:00 Flower1470 Rio threw it at him I love Rio lol 5:00 Dragonian King do you have a gif of where the peppers fall on his head 5:00 Flower1470 YES! 5:00 Dragonian King i'm going to save all the whale pain GIFs you guys post from now on :D 5:01 Flower1470 http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/GIFS/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal/tumblr_mis5zl8M3i1r5ub1io1_250_zpsb97a7a01.gif onion 5:01 Dragonian King WHAT IS UP WITH THAT ONION 5:01 Flower1470 http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/GIFS/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal/tumblr_mis5zl8M3i1r5ub1io2_250_zps8ceaa421.gif pepper 5:01 Dragonian King it looks like a virus from dr. mario 5:02 Loving77 Didn't they cut the pepper from dub? 5:02 Flower1470 i think so 5:02 Dragonian King WHY 5:02 Loving77 idk 5:02 Dragonian King STUFF FALLING ON WHALE'S HEAD IS FUNNY 5:02 Flower1470 time? 5:02 Loving77 dub is weird and they cut everything 5:03 Dragonian King oh come on if time was a problem they should've edited it so the pepper and the onion land on his head at the same time Lily any more doom and destruction for Whale? :D 5:13 Flower1470 i dont think so 5:13 Dragonian King awww File:Yup.png you're weird lol 5:14 Flower1470 (yes) 5:20 Dragonian King guess what there's a brand new team in the super bowl taking the place of the broncos because all the broncos are sick they got Whaleitis Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 5:22 Chrisgaff HELLO 5:22 Flower1470 Hey Chris 5:22 Dragonian King HI CHRIS ... random caps lock 5:23 Chrisgaff Hi guys 5:23 Dragonian King Lily do you know who the new team is? 5:23 Flower1470 no 5:24 Dragonian King they are... File:DownsizerFootballPlayer.png THE COGNATION DOWNSIZERS 5:25 Flower1470 wow. LOL 5:25 Loving77 lol 5:25 Dragonian King TA-DA do you like him? 5:27 Flower1470 yes 5:27 Dragonian King yay Chris do you like my Downsizer football player 5:28 Chrisgaff They're gonna be #1 it seems. 5:29 Dragonian King that one is downsized downsizer of downsizeness Chris who do you want to win the Super Bowl? 5:29 Chrisgaff The head hunters. c: 5:30 Dragonian King they aren't playing in the super bowl they get concussions too easy because their heads are so small 5:30 Chrisgaff Aww, ok. 5:31 Dragonian King Seahawks or Broncos 5:31 Flower1470 Chris choose Seahawks 5:32 Chrisgaff Probably Bronc- SEAHAWKS. 5:32 Dragonian King broncos sounds like a zexal cereal Ash the Fatty: Buy some Bronk-O's today! They're grrrrrrrrrrreat! 5:32 Flower1470 no its yugios 5:33 Dragonian King (rofl) 5:33 Chrisgaff Wow Silly, you're a real bowl of broncos 5:33 Dragonian King Bronk-O's is Ash the Fatty's bad ripoff attempt yeah well you're cheese or something yeah 5:33 Flower1470 im serious. http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/theawesomewebkinz/images/9/94/Yugios.png 5:33 Dragonian King (rflol) 5:34 Flower1470 We watch a "fandub" of yuigoh It pretty much makes fun of the show, lol It's hilarious, and he sometimes throws these skits in 5:35 Dragonian King lol is there a fandub of zexal too? 5:35 Flower1470 Not an official one a bunch of people tried but failed horribly 5:36 Dragonian King wait wait wait what do you mean official I thought it was made by fans 5:38 Flower1470 One guy made the only acceptable ygo fandub the others failed 5:40 Dragonian King guys can i add a category to your userpages 5:41 Flower1470 depends on the category 5:42 Dragonian King okay i'll add it then 5:42 Flower1470 I mean, if it's "Category:Poop" then no. something nice, i hope? 5:42 Dragonian King yes, it is i added them Category:Admins lily you're missing 5:44 Flower1470 oh ok good for a second there i really thought you were going to write "poop" 5:44 Dragonian King (rofl) 5:46 Flower1470 pardon my potty mouth anywat way* 5:47 Chrisgaff HEH, POOP OLLOOLLOOLOOLLOLOLOLOOL 5:47 Flower1470 ty for approving us 5:47 Loving77 lol 5:47 Flower1470 wow Chris how immature :P 5:47 Dragonian King yw 5:47 Chrisgaff :P 5:55 Dragonian King im thirsty 5:56 Flower1470 good for you 5:56 Dragonian King i have water now 5:57 Flower1470 congrats 5:57 Dragonian King ty you sound unenthusiastic you need stick figure (stickman) (stickfigure) * darn it i knew i'd mess up eventually 5:58 Flower1470 good for you (stickfigure) congrats (stickfigure) 6:05 Dragonian King ty new poll tomorrow :D 6:06 Flower1470 if Peep doesn't forget or get lazy 6:06 Dragonian King (yn) 6:06 Flower1470 lol 6:06 Dragonian King (yes) (saywut) (no) ITS CRAZY DUDE 6:06 Flower1470 .... 6:07 Dragonian King (ninja) (no) (argh) (no) (saywut) (no) (trollface) (no) (cheese) (no) *everyone eats the cheese* 6:08 Flower1470 (facepalm) 6:10 Dragonian King ... what Chris, I'm going to McWendy King 6:26 Flower1470 (yes) 6:29 Chrisgaff gud.l 6:58 Dragonian King chat died 6:58 Flower1470 yawn rip chat 6:59 Loving77 boop 7:01 Dragonian King poob 7:02 Flower1470 im so tired and hungry 7:03 Dragonian King why are you hungry 7:04 Flower1470 .....bc i haven't eaten in a couple hours 7:05 Dragonian King why 7:06 Chrisgaff BE A PART OF SOIL 7:08 Flower1470 There's a scene in the yugioh fandub where the stupidest character keeps asking why the antagonist is evil. You remind me of him. "But, why?" "Because I just am!" "......but..... why?" 7:09 Dragonian King lol 7:11 Flower1470 Silly im listening to counting stars 7:11 Dragonian King yay 7:13 Chrisgaff "1,2,3,4,5....." ( counts all the stars ) 7:13 Flower1470 lol gl with that 7:13 Chrisgaff "And that's how many stars there are." 7:16 Flower1470 im bored 7:17 Dragonian King mt 7:18 Flower1470 I got myself a cupcake 7:19 Dragonian King thats nice 7:19 Flower1470 (yes) although my leg hurts now ;( 7:20 Chrisgaff D: 7:20 Dragonian King oh nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 7:21 Flower1470 paaaaain maybe the cupcake will make it better? 7:22 Chrisgaff PAIN IS WEAKNESS LEAVING THE BODY. le soldier quotes le 7:22 Flower1470 XD well, the cupcake solved my hunger problem. but im still exhausted and in pain 7:28 Dragonian King BUBBLE DOWN *bubble crushes lily* 7:28 Flower1470 O_o 7:30 Chrisgaff I've g2g, I'll be back Tuesday, we're going on a mini-vacation. 7:30 Dragonian King okie 7:30 Chrisgaff Cya then 7:30 Dragonian King bye have a good trip :) 7:30 Loving77 bye 7:30 Chrisgaff Lag Cya 7:30 Flower1470 ttyl 7:30 Chrisgaff Ttyl guys. :) Cya Chrisgaff has left the chat. 7:32 Flower1470 ooo 7:47 Loving77 I gtg bye 7:48 Dragonian King bye Loving77 has left the chat. Flower1470 has left the chat. 7:58 Dragonian King ooo Category:Chat logs Category:January 2014